This invention relates to shock-absorbing tool handles in general and, more specifically, to handles for shovels, spades, ice choppers, snow pushers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,954 to Shaud discloses a shock-absorbing tool handle for a snow shovel. The Shaud handle has two parts or portions which telescope together and one part is joined to a detachable blade. Within the handle is a spring which compresses when the handle parts telescope together under axial load or shock imparted from the blade striking an object hidden, for example, by the snow. The compression of the spring reduces the shock impact to the user.
In the Shaud device, the handle parts are both tubular and the blade is attached to the distal part or portion in conventional fashion, the proximal portion being the end which is gripped by the user. The proximal portion is narrower in diameter than the distal portion and slides into the larger distal tube. At the intersection of the two handle portions, water, snow and other debris can flow downwardly into the larger diameter distal tube and, if allowed to collect, adds weight to the shovel, it could freeze or otherwise trap debris within the handle. With time, the spring could rust and other internal parts as well. It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a shock-absorbing tool handle which is not susceptible to the collection of snow, water or other debris inside the handle.